Viral antigens and antiviral antibody can be rapidly detected and quantitated using rapid and simple micro-radioimmunoassays. The binding of radiolabeled antiviral antibody or anti-gamma globulin to fixed viral antigens are used in the direct, indirect, and inhibition tests.